


logicality prompt

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Food, M/M, idk what to tag this as they're just fluffy and soft in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: "Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you."
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	logicality prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Heeey do you still do the writing prompts?? If you do, can you do "Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you" with Logicality?? No pressure tho uwu 💙🖤   
> (nerdy-emo-royal-dad)

Logan turned the light off of his computer, Mozart still drifting quietly from it. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, but Thomas _really_ needed to get this done. Any other project, someone might be able to convince him to go to sleep, but this was already overdue, and it wouldn’t take _that long._

Two hands placed themselves over Logan’s eyes, a giggling coming from behind. Before the person could say anything, he interrupted.

“I know that’s you, Patton.”

“You’re no fun.”

Logan put his own hands over Patton’s, letting them sit there. It was nice. His eyes were tired and the moral side’s hands were warm. After a minute or two, however, he pulled both of their hands away to hunch back over his computer, turning the brightness back up.

“I need to finish this.”

“But don’t you wanna cuddle with me and fall asleep together and you can do it tomorrow?”

“That sounds nice, but I should’ve had this done two days ago. It won’t be long, I’ll come and join you afterwards.”

“Do you _have_ to finish it?”

“Yes. You’ll get your cuddles later.”

“Well, if you’re not going to go to sleep, at least take a break. C’mon, I’ll get you some cookies, a sugar rush oughta help.”

“Coffee?”

“You’ve had six cups of coffee today.”

“Fine.”

Patton pulled Logan from his chair, who just managed to press Ctrl + S and grab his glasses before being dragged into the kitchen. Patton turned on the oven, first thing, flipped the lights on, and looked through the fridge, presumably for leftover cookie dough. He usually kept it to snack on sometimes, but this was a dire situation. He was pretty sure Logan hadn’t had anything sweet to eat since he _started_ on this project.

“Thank you, Patton.”

Patton grinned brightly, scooping out four cookie-sized balls with a spoon. He put them on a little cookie sheet, sitting down across from Logan’s chair while he waited for the oven to finish preheating.

“How’s your project going?”

“It’s tiring.”

The oven beeped, and Patton put the cookies in the oven.

Patton took a seat next to Logan this time, head on his shoulder. Logan’s head leaned back, and he closed his eyes for a while. They sat, warm and comfortable. Logan was half-asleep when the oven beeped.

Patton’s fingers nearly burned as he dropped the cookie sheet on the stove. He didn’t wait for them to cool, (he always believed they were best warm) setting two on a plate for him and Logan. He placed them in front of the logical side, who nibbled on it slightly. Patton ate his quicker.

“They’re good.”

“I should’ve made more so you’d take a longer break.”

“I don’t think I’d eat more than two. I probably shouldn’t eat more than one.”

“You’re eating that cookie, Logan.”

“Okay, okay.”

Logan smiled a little, moving onto his second cookie. They sat in a comfortable silence until they’d finished. They brought their plates over to the sink. Patton pulled Logan forward by his torso and gave him a little kiss on his nose, eliciting a dusting of pink.

Logan kissed him back on the cheek, wriggling out of his grasp to head back to his room. It was nice being with his boyfriend, but he really needed to get back to work. He’d forgotten to turn off the music, it seemed. Patton, who had come with him, started swaying a little to the song.

Patton leaned against Logan in another chair once he’d sat down, cuddling close with his glasses falling down slightly. 

“Shouldn’t you be going to sleep? You don’t need to stay with me.”

“Don’t be silly. I _want_ to stay up with you.”

“We’re both going to be tired tomorrow, Thomas won’t be able to perform optimally.”

“That’s going to be Thomas’s problem.”

Patton hugged Logan’s soft torso, letting him keep working. It was hard not to hug back or kiss him instead of finish the project, but he knew it would be even harder alone.

He finished in a little more time than he would’ve liked, but it was done. Patton had fallen asleep against him, head buried in his side. Logan shifted as slightly as possible so he could pull him from his chair, arms holding him tight. He lifted him up, smiling at his calm face. He kissed his forehead, carrying him over to the bed.

Before he could set him down, he felt his lips kiss his cheek.

“Oh, I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“You picked me up, that’s so cute.”

“I’m afraid the cute one is you.”

Logan sat down on the bed, Patton crawling next to him, laying his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and mumbled into his shirt.

“I love you, Lo.”

Logan pulled the blankets over them, shifting into a more comfortable position and holding his boyfriend close.

“I love you too.”


End file.
